The Heartbroken Lovers (Vampire AU)
by Animagic Salina
Summary: Tramautized by her past events in her home city, Paris, Marinette escapes and finds an old castle hidden in plain sight. Inside, she finds a broken soul like herself who is in need of loving. Destiny will seal their fate together. Will Marinette finally find happiness?
1. Chapter One - How it Began

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another fanfiction! Why? Well the only real reason was because I was recently learning about the French Revolution in my history class and I thought it was so "intriguing" that I wanted to make a story on it. The only connections I could make with that is Miraculous Ladybug, so here I am! I made the rating into T for some minor gore and vampire sin or something. I don't know yet. ;)**

 **000**

MPOV:

Darkness. Dreary...so dreary. The drafty castle I live in seemed to swallow up anything remotely happy or cheerful, but I guess, if you had to choose between living with bloodthirsty Frenchman who want your head or live in a rickety old castle, you would choose the latter. The wind swirled my hair menacingly, slicing my cheek with its bitter touch. I shivered, pulling my arms around me, my bare shoulders shaking as I froze.

I was out on the terrace of the castle, staring out into the doomed city of Paris. Revolutions had broke out. Famine, pain, and suffering increased in the common peasants who lived there. The weak king and unpopular queen have just recently been executed with the terrible killing machine they call the "guillotine." I shook my head in bewilderment. What would become of Paris now?

The dark gray clouds parted revealing a faded crescent moon. I looked up toward it, hopefully. But for what exactly? I had no idea. Every person's wish in France right now is for the executions of many innocent lives to end. A new era shall appear, an era in which there will be no peasants and no nobles, a place where everybody is free and equal. I await for that day to come, although I doubt it will happen when I'm still alive.

Tears came sloshing down my face as I remembered the day when my _own_ parents were brought to be executed. Getting an order wrong for a certain noble family...

We were in my family's bakery. My parents were stacked up with orders and supplies were running scarce. A haughty looking woman with high cheekbones walked in through the front door, her muted white blonde hair swept up in an elegant updo. Behind her, a girl with honey blonde hair done in a classic French braid around my age stomped in grumpily after her. Both were wearing fine clothing, silk probably imported from China. The Bourgeois family.

I can still remember Chloé, the daughter of André and Audrey Bourgeois. I remember her piercing sky blue eyes staring right into my bluebell ones. She made life hard for me before, picking on me, teasing me. The first time I met her, I wanted to be her friend. She always dressed _très chic,_ easily making friends with anyone she pleases, having boy admirers fall down at her every will. I learned from my mother that night that peasants and nobles do not mix. She warned me that if I were to make friends with Chloé Bourgeois, I would be heading for a mass of hurt and shame. Then again I was an ignorant teen back then, and I ignored my mother to try to make friends with this noble girl.

One of the most stupid mistake of my life. I came in her presence, brushing off the dirt that always seemed to be getting on my skirts. My dark hair was messy, so I hastily combed through it with my fingers, knotting it into a thick braid that fell just beneath my shoulders. As I strode over to introduce myself, I tripped on a stray rock lying in the middle of the pathway. I fell down, ripping part of my skirts in the process and scraping my knees. She and her noble friend...or more like servant...Sabrina gasped at my haggard appearance and my clumsy fall. They burst out laughing.

Chloé walked to me hands on hips. "Just what do you think you're doing here, _peasant?"_ She kicked dirt in my face, laughing at me, mocking me. I opened my mouth to speak but her smirk made me close it. I walked home with a numb feeling in my stomach, surprisingly this time, it wasn't because of the fact that I was _always_ hungry.

Anyway...the bakery. I avoided eye contact with Chloé as much as possible, pretending I was busy cleaning out our clay stove, or kneading the dough. I saw her walking in dainty steps over to the flour sacks and knocking one down. "Oh my!", cried my mother as she rushed to clean and salvage what was the rest of the flour. _That sneaky little bastard..._ I thought to myself. She didn't even apologize. Her mother was suspiciously inspecting our bread, I guess to see if it was top quality or whatnot. I could hear her hurrumphs and see her disapproving looks. Finally, she paused her inspecting to speak with Papa, her foot impatiently tapping the worn down wooden floor.

"Is there anything I could get for you, Mademoiselle?", he asked. There was a bead of sweat running down his neck. Her eyes traveled to the display case of the various breads we made. She jabbed a finger at the petit fours, a popular yet pricy dessert pastry. "I guess I'll settle for two of these." Papa nodded and began taking two of them and placing it in a small wicker basket. Mrs. Bourgeois took the wicker basket. "CHLOÉ, stop messing about and let's leave, NOW." Chloé grumbled and humbly followed her mother, but not before giving me a look of disgust.

As they closed the door behind them, I could not help but let out a sigh of relief. I giggled as I heard my parents do the same. Rarely any nobles set foot in our bakery, but when they do, we make sure to make the place and ourselves are as presentable as possible, even if that means tidying up as we serve. I thought things would be normal the next morning. Wake up at the crack of dawn to start making the dough for bread for the day, awake the embers in the stove, and count the money we had from the previous night.

Instead, I woke up to a horror scene. My sweet mother had accidentally swapped the sugar for salt in the petit fours, causing the ones we gave to the Bourgeois family extremely salty and distasteful. It was the year 1789, food was extremely scarce back then, even more so that there will be no money to replace any missing ingredients or remake of a certain pastry or bread. Once the ingredients run out, that pastry or bread is never made again.

I remember the French officials barging in to my home (also the bakery) and roughly grabbing my mother and father to the barred carriage, with an impatient looking coach driver trying to control the rearing horses. I was screaming, my voice straggled over the shouts and yells of the angry nobles outside the bakery who were doomed the petit fours. I didn't know what was happening. I cried out to my mother and father as we fiercely hugged for one last time. "Stay, safe...", I remembered my mother whisper to me. "NO...

y-you can't leave!", I heard myself choking out. I tried following them however I was rudely pushed back by the officials. An hour and a half later I heard the cannons fire two times...then silence. Shutting my eyes tightly, I covered my mouth to keep from screaming in agony. They are gone. My parents, Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng were _dead._

I was only sixteen then. I felt my heart break as my life crumbled beneath me. My parents were my _only_ family. I had no siblings, no grandparents, aunts, uncles, or cousins. If a person were to be executed that easily, how long would I have before I'm next? That night as I lay in bed I realized that I could not live in this place anymore, that I had no purpose here any longer, so the next thing I knew, I was throwing everything I owned in a handmade bag. I crept into the bakery and snatched a stale loaf of bread from the display case. I noticed that I needed to be extremely careful. One wrong move and I would get sent to the guillotine to be executed.

I started working my way down the path, out of the common streets of Paris, carefully aware of my surroundings. The wind was fearsome even back then. I pulled the threadbare shawl around my shoulders tighter. It was not before a couple of hours when I discovered something quite odd in the distance. I walked closer. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary but...I gasped. The howling wind gave way to ripples in what appeared to be an invisible wall. I cautiously put my hand in, eyes wide in shock as I watched it disappear. Turning my head back to get one last glance at my city, I stepped into the wall disappearing from plain sight.

I rubbed my eyes again and again, but could not the shake the image of the grand castle in front of me. Most importantly...why was it hidden? Who even lived here? The wind was howling even more so now, soaking in to my bones. With nervous hesitation I walked up the stone steps to the entrance of the castle.

My hands were shaking as I knocked the vast, dark colored, wooden door. No one replied. I turned around to head back the way I came from, hoping there was a tree or some shelter to take cover. The door creaked open from behind me. I gasped, my body paralyzed with fear. I turned my head slowly to see it has open on its own. About ten feet into the castle, I watched as a black cat warily gazed at me from across the room, its green eyes following my every movement as I crept into the castle entrance.

Welcome to my story, where events are never expected, and shocking truths can be discovered just about anywhere...

 **000**

 **A/N: I hoped you like the story so far! I have a general idea of what I'm going to do in the next chapters, but I'm always open to suggestions and ideas.**

 **This is my second FanFiction I decided to create, if you know me than you would know that my first fanfic is also a Miraculous Ladybug FanFiction named "Deep Blue". So...if you're into mermaids and romance follow that story as well as this one! :)**


	2. Chapter Two - Consoling

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for all the love and support I got on the last chapter, it means a lot to me. In this chapter you will finally get to see something more satisfying, so without further adu I present to you Chapter Two! (I love rhyming.)**

 **000**

MPOV: 

I looked down at my hands clenching and unclenching on the cold hard stone. My tears drip down my face onto the stone, dissolving into it. I felt angry. It's been four years, and _nothing_ has changed. Nobles still had the upper hand of everything. Sigh.

Nobody knew of my disappearance. I bet no one even noticed. They probably thought I was so distraught that night, that I committed suicide. Bitterly smiling, I thought about what it would be like to one day return, to victoriously change the way things are. To watch the smug grins of those rotten nobles melt off. Better yet, to see to it that Chloé Bourgeois and her family get what they deserve. I wonder what her reaction would be when she realizes the turn of events, to see the bloodshed applied to her own family. My smile faltered. _No. I couldn't. Even if I were to return one day, I know that my parents would've never approved of it. "Two wrongs do not make a right, even if that person really deserves it", my mother would say._

I paused to wipe the remaining tears off my face. Dim moonlight illuminated the stone floor, leaving ghastly shadows in my wake. My ears pricked up at the sound of the soft padding of paws prowling from right behind me, a sound that I've grown accustomed to for these past few years. I lowered my head, my hair covering most of my face. I can't let him see me like this, yet I cannot help the small smile I let out.

There was a gentle whoosh as a flash of dull green light emitted from right behind. I stared blankly at my hands, not moving a muscle. I finally turned around, gazing in his eyes with my glassy complexion of sadness. In front of me stood a tall boy dressed in a loose, dark tattered shirt blouse, with dark blue jeans. His pale blonde hair covered part of his eyes and the sides of his head, where his ears should've been. Instead, two sleek black cat ears sprouted from the top of his head. His emerald green eyes gazed into mine with a sense of longing. The wind ruffled through his hair and ears making them sway to the side in an adorable way. Adrien Agreste. _My Adrien._

 **000**

Like me, he was broken too. Brokenhearted, that is. About two years ago he revealed to me something that made me feel thankful for my situation, and that it wasn't that bad as his, as drastic as mine is. He told me that he lost his parents in his other life and that was the most sufferable thing to ever happen to a vampire, especially a cat vampire.

At that time I had no idea what he was talking about, probably because I didn't understand the way of the "cat vampire". I had to admit that I was terrified when I first came into the castle. The first living thing I layed my eyes upon was the black cat, but at the time I didn't know it was Adrien. For the first few weeks in the castle I explored around the place, finding new rooms everyday, discovering new places.

Adrien followed me everywhere, observing me from a distance in the shadows, watched me as I examined a book in the library or made a quick meal in the massive kitchen. After about a month of observing he finally emerged from the shadows. He walked up to me, his bright green cat eyes staring right through my very soul. I remember thrusting my hand gently out to him, a gesture I did to show that he could trust me. He sniffed it cautiously before rubbing his head on my hand. We became fast friends, me and the cat.

About a year in, when I was getting ready for bed, he jumped onto my lap, rubbing against me and purring pleasurably. I scratched him right behind the ears, the way he liked it. He took the time to stare at me with a hopeful expression, I swore that cat had a mind of his own...and turns out he did. He stepped off my lap right next to me and said quietly, "don't scream, I don't wish to harm you". I gasped and covered my hands over my mouth. I thought I was going mad when the cat spoke to me. But no, after that little discussion he transformed with a flash of green light into his real self, his vampire self. I was shocked and angry at first. How could he not show me this earlier?! After all, I have been trespassing on his territory for about a year now...

I must've had quite a shock because one look and Adrien began bawling his eyes out. I crossed my arms in annoyance. "Care to explain how my cat friend turned out to be a...a boy?!", I angrily exclaimed. Wiping a tear away, Adrien finally stopped laughing to turn to me. "There is nothing really to explain. You came into my castle seeking for shelter, I watched you from afar and just decided you're a good person. If you think about it, this was just a test for you to win my trust." I shook my head in disbelief. "What does that even mean? What even are you?!" He didn't answer me right away. Kissing me softly on the forehead he stood up to leave. "Where are you going?", I sputtered out. "You did not even answer my question!" He turned his head around, a mischievous glint in his sparkling green eyes. "Oh but _purrrincess_ it is already past midnight, and you need to get your beauty rest, I promise I will tell you in the future." With that, he glided out the room, leaving me in a fuming state.

Days passed into months as I wore him down with my unbearable questions about who he was and what he was. At one point it seemed he reached his breaking point. He turned to me with an annoyed frown and stuck his tongue out. "Urgh...fine I'll tell you...", he grumbled. I smiled in satisfaction. He sat down on the rug before the fire place, and patted a place for me next to him. "It's kind of a long story so...I suggest you sit down for this." I sat down and listened to him eagerly. Oh boy, a long story it was.

I learned that cat vampires only had nine lives and were not immortal, like how I believed them to be. Each life is about as long as a life of a human cycle, with the vampire dying then waking up the next morning with a new life, and that includes a memory wipeout. He explained to me that a vampire could only love once, and she would have to be his soulmate forever. I tried to search for more answers from him, but he was reluctant. I knew right then that he was hiding something from me, but I was wise enough to know not to pressure him.

As I paused to recollect the information I learned, I could not help but wonder something. "Hey Adrien..." I began to say one night. "How did you know that you lost your parents in your other life when your memories were wiped?" He avoided my curious expression and simply said, "my parents were the one thing I could never forget, and since they aren't in this life, they must have disappeared in my last life." There was a hint of sorrow in his voice. Adrien doesn't know this, but I can read feelings very well. I knew when he was feeling sad, angry, terrified, or happy, and right now, I realized that I asked this question without thinking, and therefore I have hurt him. Before I got the chance to apologize for my careless mistake, he transformed in his cat form and scurried off, leaving me in my thoughts.

 **000**

Adrien swiftly walked up to me, in his quiet manner, and placed his arms around my waist, pulling my body close to his. Then he started purring. My head was resting on his chest, my arms wrapped around his back. To be honest, I enjoyed this as much as he did, for he was the only one who made me feel as if I belonged. Tonight however, I wasn't in the mood. I began to pull back, surprising him in the process. He lifted my head and gazed into my eyes. There's no question that he was confused. I opened my mouth to speak, but was caught off guard. Adrien swept down and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

My heart skipped a beat. It always does this when he kisses me. My unspoken words dwindled into mumbles of comfort. _Why must I always melt when he is close to me? Now is really not the time Marinette..._ Ten seconds in I pushed him back, my hands quickly covering my face so I couldn't read his expression and so that he couldn't read mine. I stepped away, my back leaning against the stone terrace. I sunk low to the stone floor, tears streaming down my face. _Why must I always act like a massive wreck?!_ Adrien knelt down next to me. I moved my fingers a little to read his expression. He was not only confused but there was also an expression of worry and hurt written on his face. I really screwed up this time.

"I-Is there something that I did wrong?", he asked innocently, his cat ears drooping. His words made me want to cry harder, but I composed myself. "Oh Adrien...", I whispered, wiping my tears with the back of my hand. How could I explain to him about my past? For all I know it's way too political, and with him not even being _human..._ he wouldn't understand. After all, if he had a horrible life beforehand, in the next life he would forget all about it. Unlike me, I would have to suffer through with this for the rest of my days. He would not understand the pain I've been through, the executions of many innocent lives, including my parents...

I sobbed again. "This was the day you ran away from home isn't it...?, he asked, slowly. I nodded solemnly, still sniffling. Adrien sat down, pulling me into an embrace, his body warming my frozen one. What would I ever do without him? He was the one person I loved and cared for as much as my parents. I hugged him back, my head propped against his shoulder. He ran his fingers through my hair, stroking it, while whispering comforting things in my ear. I could only sit there in his arms and numbly listen. Only Adrien himself could console me in this time of need.

In fact, I was the one person _he_ truly cared for. I knew since our first kiss that he would give up his nine lives for me, do anything to make me feel happy and comfortable. I feel like I'm betraying him for not telling him my backstory, but then again I don't want to burden him with my past...

I guess I would have to keep it a secret for now. 

**000**

 **A/N: Whew! _That_ was a long chapter! I was actually intending it to be shorter, but I decided I wanted to add a little more detail to explain Marinette's backstory on how she came to the castle, as with Adrien's backstory on how a "cat vampire" life would work. I actually got inspired with the cat vampire situation from him being Chat Noir in the actual show, and from ImperialOtaku's fanfic Cats and Curses. As for updating...I'll try to update every Wednesday. :3**


	3. Chapter Three - To Be a Noble

**A/N: Oh boy that Season 2 though! It was really awesome and I loved every detail! (I knew Gabriel was Hawkmoth all along)** **This chapter was actually inspired by Season 2 episode 2 "Dispair Bear" when Chloé tried to redeem herself and be kind instead of her nasty self. This chapter is on Chloé's point of view and also takes place when Marinette's parents were executed. So, hope you like it! ;3**

 **000**

CPOV:

 _Lies_. For four years I have been lying to everyone around me, and that includes myself, for today is that day. The day I did the most stupid and cruel action a person could ever do. Have you guessed it already? Today was the day Marinette's parents died. That peasant...that sickeningly sweet girl who wanted to be my friend so long ago, was dead along with her parents, and also in my heart. Or at least I think she's dead...after all, she did disappear without a trace.

Okay, okay...before you go all angst against me, let me explain. I was jealous of Marinette. I admit it. I'm honestly ashamed, I would've never conversed this to anyone, especially my friends and family. You see, being a noble is a peasant's greatest dream, being able to lavish in luxurious commodities, having the highest standard in all of France. The thing with Marinette is...she's just, just so _bubbly._ Always happy all the time, always cheerful and helpful. It didn't matter to her if she was poor or rich, living in poverty or prosperity.

And me, I always _had_ to make sure I get everything of the upmost finest. The best clothes, food, accessories, you name it. My friends are not true friends, more like mere followers and servants. I don't entirely dislike this, although at times it could get very lonely. My mother, Audrey Bourgeois, always taught me to raise my head up high, look down at the weak, and stay on top of things. To be honest I only act the way I do because of her influence. I walk down the streets of Paris without purpose, just to flaunt around showing my importance. Stupid I know.

I longed to see that annoyingly cheerful smile slapped off Marinette's face, wanted to see her miserable. I had no remorse. So, that afternoon, when Marinette was off to who knows where...I sauntered myself over to her "makeshift" bakery she calls home. Surprisingly her parents were gone too, a sign reading that they were out of town or something. I easily snuck in, the door was cheaply made and not great quality. There was a few loafs of bread in the wooden display case, and a few delectable looking pastries. Perfect.

I opened up the small cellars in the back of the bakery and found salt in the far back corner. I reached my hand in, grasping it. There was a malicious smile creeping on my face as I took a handful of salt and started to throw it at the sweetest, most delicious, and most expensive pastry—the petit fours. Soon enough, the pastries were coated in salt, sinking in the sticky coating of sugary glaze. I snickered gleefully, carefully placing the salt back in the cellar to avoid suspicion. The poor soul who will buy these will have no idea what's to come! They'll probably close up the bakery for it. Before leaving the bakery, I took one last look at the "delicious" pastry. _Not so good looking anymore..._ I thought as I exited.

Little did I know that it would be the worst mistake I made and I will ever make. That same afternoon I was outside in the gardens of Paris. My servant er— _friend,_ Sabrina was with me. That day, I was dressed in one of my finest, a soft yellow silk gown with lace, that hung around tight on my waist and loose and poofy at my legs. I was holding a a lightweight parasol to shield me from the sun. My honey blonde hair was done in a fast French braid. Sabrina was frantically trying to keep up with me, her honey dew colored dress hitched up. Wiping a stray lock of red brunette hair from her face she exclaimed, "Chloé, what's the rush? We still have time before the party at Kim's."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I am _quite_ aware of that Sabrina, I just don't want to be late..." Sabrina gave me a knowing smile. Ugh. Sometimes it hurts to be her friend, especially when she knows all your darkest secrets. "Ooh...you want to be early to impress the dashing Kim hmm?" She swooned in her high pitched voice. "That is so romantic, Chloé!" I groaned, slapping my hand on my forehead. "Whatever, let's just go already!" I stomped around the roses and daffodils with a beet red flush creeping on my cheeks. So what if I had a crush on Kim? After all, he's only named the most good looking and most athletic person in all of Paris... His dark brown and blonde hair...his beautiful silver eyes. I shook my head snapping myself out of my trance. A girl of noble blood must never be moony. We must play hard to get, yet again another lesson from my _dear_ mother.

I walked over to his huge mansion _or more like ran,_ my hands nervously sweating. I was about to hastily wipe my hands on my gown when Sabrina quickly handed me her handkerchief. I mumbled a thanks, wiping my hands. I was about to knock the door when I heard some happy giggles and sounds of kissing behind the rose bush. I looked at Sabrina curiously, my eyebrows raised. She just shook her head and shrugged. I quietly walked around the rose bush, hiding behind a leafy shrub. Sabrina followed closely behind.

The scene before me made me gasp loudly. In front of me stood Kim, bending over lightly kissing a girl with ragged and worn down skirts. Her reddish brown hair stood out, spiking from her head. Her crystal blue eyes gazed into his silver gray ones. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling and kissing him back more passionately. They were blissful. I was outraged. My crush...my handsome crush would pick some common peasant over me?! I felt my face heat red from anger...my fists shaking at my sides furiously. Out of all the girls Kim would've picked...he picked _Alex,_ the loud brash girl who loves doing the "hard labor".

I felt myself walk from behind the bush, and crying, "HOW COULD YOU?!" right in front of him and Alex. There was a shocked expression on Kim's face. Alex looked annoyed. Kim opened his mouth to speak but I held up a hand for him to shut it. I must've looked like an idiot or a spoiled brat because I just screamed in frustration and ran off.

I could hear Sabrina calling after me but I ignored her and kept running. I ran inside my own mansion, right near Notre Dame, crying my eyes out as I flopped on my master king bed. My butler, Jean Claude came in through my huge double door with a fresh handkerchief and an assortment of chocolates. I took the handkerchief and blowed my nose, still sobbing dramatically. "Is the Mademoiselle unhappy about something?" He asked with uncertainty. "Nothing..." I muttered, stuffing the sweets in my mouth. "Can you leave now?" I asked him, looking up. He nodded his head and left the room.

I sat there silently for hours, silently crying and swearing that I'll get revenge on Kim or Alex...it really didn't matter! My thoughts dissolved when I heard my mother calling me from downstairs. "WHAT DO YOU WANT MOTHER?!" I screamed from my room. No answer. Curiously I walked down the marble steps. I felt a sharp pinch on my ear as I spun around to face my very angry mother. " _Don't you dare disrespect me again young lady or so HELP me..._ " She seethed. I gulped. My mother was a woman to fear when she gets angry.

She brushed it off like nothing just happened. "Anyways, your father and I have an important meeting to get to, and we need to stop by the Dupain-Chang's bakery and pick up a few things." _Wait...WHAT?!_ I looked at my mom incredulously. "If you needed to bring pastries or bread you could have just told the kitchen maids to make it!" She gave me an impatient frown and was tapping her foot on the marble floor, her sharp heels causing a hollow sound to echo throughout the mansion. "Chloé, it's the year 1789, you should know food and ingredients are scarce, besides we are almost out...next shipment wouldn't come in until next month." I sighed. Great. Now I had to go to the goody two shoe's bakery.

Long story short, my mother ended up buying the petit fours. I had no idea what was going on, all I did in the meanwhile was a kick a sack of flour and mope. The moment my father and mother sunk their teeth into that delectable pastry at the meeting...well let's just say that they were outraged. My father believed it was a cruel joke played on them to look foolish, my mother ruthlessly thought the same as well. Before I knew it, they were ordering the French Officials for the execution of Marinette's parents. I was shocked. I...I didn't want it to go this far! I tried to compromise with them, saying that an execution wasn't really necessary. They ignored me, as usual.

I had to be dragged along with them the next morning, they and a group of other nobles from the meeting were there. From outside the bakery, I heard heartbreaking screams and the sound of crying. I felt _so_ guilty. I _never_ intended something this serious to happen. I saw Marinette's parents burst through the door and shoved cruelly by the French officials to the barred carriage leading to the guillotine. Marinette was slowly closing the door, fresh tears pricking in her eyes. I caught her gaze on accident. Instead of looking angry and revengeful, there was just an expression of hurt and depression on her face. She looked away from me. _Marinette is strong. She knows how to react in the best way possible..._ The door closes. My heart quickens. _I'm sorry..._ I whispered.

Now, I won't bore you with the execution, but let's just say that it was very gruesome...like always. The people treat executions like it's all just one big show, I always thought it was extremely inhumane. My parents smiled in satisfaction. I was silent, my face pale. I never told anyone the truth. I never told anyone that I was the one at fault for ruining the petit fours.

And now, here I sit, like a coward, in Marinette's old bakery. This was my secret hideout when I'm feeling guilty or depressed in general. It is now the year 1793, the bakery closed right after Marinette went missing. No one passed by here anymore. The old building remained unattained for. As I stared at the dusty and crumbling ceiling, I realized how lucky I've always been, how I always got everything right at my fingertips. I was _damn_ spoiled.

I jumped at the sound of rustling behind the counter. A boy with dark red hair walked out. He had a swept bang covering his eyes. He flipped his hair casually, his turquoise eyes peering in my soul. I have never seen him before... He cleared his throat. "So...what do we have here? Why is the noble girl Chloé Bourgeois hanging around in such a dirty and dank place?" There was a teasing tone to his voice. I didn't meet his eyes. "I don't want to talk right now..." I muttered.

He sat beside me, examining my appearance. "I know you're feeling guilty right now...is it because of a certain peasant girl?" I looked at him in shock. How did he know?! I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll tell you what happened to Marinette." He said. I was stunned. "All right, tell me." I said curiously. "She's dead isn't she? Committed suicide?"

"Oh no" he said quietly, a mysterious glint in his eyes. " _She's very much alive..."_

 **000**

 **A/N: Aaand that's the end to this chapter. I hope you like it! To be clear, that red headed guy is Nathanëal and I ship him with Chloé. I ship Kim with Alex. It just fits too perfectly. Next week, I'll be updating on a Tuesday for a Halloween special. See you guys soon! :3**


	4. Chapter Four - Cattoween

**A/N: This chapter itself doesn't actually contribute to the story's plot, but it does explain about the traditions and cultures of the "cat vampire." Also, I felt like doing something Halloween related, so think of this as a special or a filler chapter. Special thanks to my friend Eureka, for coming up with the name of this chapter! ;3**

 **000**

MPOV: 

_Fall. The season where the leaves turn into beautiful shades of red and brown, the smell of pumpkin pastries and other mouthwatering foods baking fresh in the oven, friends and family gathering together to cherish life, laugh, have fun, and in my case...another reminder of the great memories I had with my parents back in Paris..._

I sighed, lowering the book I was reading. I was sitting in a large velvet armchair in the castle's library. I could hear the quiet and stillness of the castle consume me, the dusty books, stacked thirty feet high on tall oak bookshelves, blurred my vision. The low light of the melting candle on the old coffee table just added insult to injury. As I rubbed my temples to subside my headache, my eye caught attention to an old painting of a family hung up in the far corner of the library...Adrien's family? I squinted at it. I swore I've examined every inch of this place, why hadn't I seen this before? I stood up, taking the candle with me, and came closer to the painting.

It was an image of three people—cat vampires. The paint itself was crumbling and fading yet, I could still tell who they were. After all, they were the parents of the one I love...

I took in the father's cold ice blue eyes, his light gray cat ears high and alert. In contrast with Adrien's father, his mother looked like a very kindhearted woman, her light blonde hair softly curled, her beige cat ears perked up cheerfully. I smiled to myself as my eyes trailed to a younger version of Adrien. His pale hair was tousled, one of his cat ears perked up in a curiously adorable way. Surely he must've only been about 10 years old.

I touched the painting gently, my fingers traveling down to some written words. " _La Agreste Famille"_ I read out loud. The Agreste family. Hmm. There was a date written tightly right under. My eyes widened in shock. This must have been a mistake...the date clearly says this painting was made in 1689, but that was over a hundred years ago! I rubbed my eyes. Maybe I was seeing things. But then I remembered that cat vampires had more than one life, this must be Adrien's second life. "Interesting" I muttered to myself.

I jumped and let out a yelp at the sudden grasp of warm hands on my shoulder. Behind me, the voice of a boy began chortling. I didn't even hear him come in the room. I groaned, shaking my head and rolling my eyes. "Really Adrien?!" I exclaimed. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop startling me like that?" He stopped laughing to lightly plant a kiss on my cheek. "I'm truly sorry purrincess, I didn't mean to startle you, I just can't help but walk really quietly sometimes." He shrugged, giving me a small smile. "I guess it's just part of my nature." Adrien looked over at the painting I was looking at. "I guess you found my family portrait" He said softly. I moved my gaze towards him. He was still smiling, but his eyes were glazed over, fresh tears pricking in them. I reached for his hand, squeezing it gently. "You must really miss your family, huh?"

He nodded, briskly wiping off the tears running down his face. "No matter...I'll see them again one day, probably in a few hundred years or so." He brushed the topic off. I stared at him, my eyes wide in concern. I never realized that he would indeed have to wait hundreds of years for his life to be over. "Uh...Adrien" I stuttered. "I've been in here millions of times before, but I have never seen this painting. Did you just hang it up or something?" He turned to me. "What day is it today, Mari?" He sounded quite serious. What did that have to do with anything? "Uh...October 31st?" I answered cautiously. "Exactly." He turned back to the painting, a satisfied expression on his face.

 _What the heck did that even mean?_

"Care to explain?" I asked, a little annoyed. Adrien held up his hands in defense. I raised my eyebrows. He sighed dropping his hands in defeat. Taking my hand, he started pulling me toward the center of the library, away from the painting. He walked over to one of the ten huge oak bookshelves and snatched a fairly large, heavy book. The cover was encased in dust, the pages yellow and curled at the corners. He blew the dust away, causing me to sneeze. "Bless you". "Thanks" I said, sniffing. Adrien set the book on the old coffee table and began flipping through the pages, causing a satisfying sound of crinkling paper. He stopped right near the middle of the book. The title read _Cattoween - The Holiday of the Cat Vampire._

"Surely you have heard about Hallows' Eve before?" He inquired, glancing at me. I slowly nodded my head. I loved to read, so I did happen to come across the fact that Hallows' Eve is an old Celtic holiday dedicated to remembering the dead and to ward off any devils and monsters. "So Cattoween is basically like Hallows' Eve?" I asked. Adrien chuckled. "Sort of, but we have a different perspective of traditions in this holiday, since you know, we _are_ the monsters." I playfully pushed him. "Adrien, you're not a monster, you are just misunderstood." I said, laughing along with him. He gave me a genuine smile. "If only every human out there thought the same."

He turned his attention back to the book. "Anyways, Cattoween is a holiday for cat vampires to get together with their family and friends, talk about our lives, have a feast, and plan our next move." _Plan our next move?_ "What do you mean by the last part?" I asked suspiciously. Adrien slapped his forehead. " _Shit...I wasn't supposed to say that!"_ He muttered. Okay. Now I know for sure he was keeping something from me. He looked away guiltily. That's it, I couldn't stand these secrets anymore. "Adrien, look at ME!!!" I cried. I grabbed him by the shoulders and faced him to me. "Look. At. Me." I whisper shouted. He slowly dragged his guilt filled eyes towards mine and sighed again. "I guess it's time for you to learn the truth." He flipped a page in the book. A drawing of a cat vampire with a human stood...the cat vampire...it's fangs were bared ready to bite the human. The description read _The Blood Drawl._ I gasped.

"A-Adrien what i-is this?" I asked shakily. He looked at me, I can see the regretful tears forming in his eyes. He blinked, the tears ran down his face and dissolved onto the stone floor. Before I could say anything, he pulled me close, embracing me. "I should have told you the truth! You deserve the right to know..." I hugged him back, still confused. "What exactly is that picture?" He let go of me. Breathing in deeply he said, "Every Cattoween, we go into the villages of Paris disguised as our cat selves and perform a ritual called "the blood drawl". Adrien's face was paler than usual as he was saying this. "The Blood Drawal is when we take the blood of humans for an annual blood renewal. This is done by biting the neck of a human being."

I looked at him in horror. "B-But why?" He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow. Shaking his head, he replied, "Us cat vampires can go savage if we don't have a little human blood running through our veins, that's the only way to put it. Also..." he said solemnly, turning to me. "Some of my kind enjoy the taste of blood." He took a moment to exhale. _Wait a minute...if cat vampires can't go a full year without human blood, how is it that Adrien himself didn't go savage?_ He seemed to catch my confusion because he quickly mumbled, "errhmm...yeah. I sort of go to your village every Cattoween for the blood drawl." I can see him nervously rub his neck.

I was absolutely mortified. This was the reason why I never see him on the 31st! Of all the years I have lived in this castle, I still don't know many things about Adrien. What other secrets has he been hiding from me? I inhaled deeply and let it out. "How many people have you bitten" I numbly asked. He looked to the floor. "Maybe like...three people. But..." He looked up to face me. "I've never bitten you. I could have if I wanted too, but I didn't...I don't know why, but even then there was something about you that was just so innocent and pure..." He trailed off, his eyes glanced in mine expectantly.

I really didn't know what to say. I was furious at him for lying to me, especially with something as shocking as that. After a moment I spoke. Pointing a finger in his chest, I announced, "You are not going out tonight for the blood drawl." He looked at me annoyingly. "Marinette, don't you see? I _have_ to. I don't think you can handle me being savage, and I don't think I can handle me either." I sighed for the one hundredth time that day. I know I'm going to regret this, but what other choice do I have?

"All right" I suddenly blurted out, slamming the table with my palm. The loud thump made Adrien snap up to my attention. "Here's how it goes, I want you to listen _very_ carefully. Do not argue with me, okay?" No answer. " _Okay?!"_ I shouted. "Okay, Okay" He grumbled. With a shaky finger, I drew it up to my neck, right under my jawline. "Bite me." Adrien stared at me like I was a maniac. "A-Are you i-insane?! There is no hell way I'm—"

"I said NO arguing" I cried out. He wouldn't budge. I grabbed his arms, clenching his wrists. He winced in pain. I gave him my death stare. "Even _if_ I had a crappy life beforehand because of the people who live there, doesn't mean they deserve to get bitten. I'll sacrafice myself, however." I said this quietly and menacingly, so that Adrien would get the message. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. He gulped. "I-If I do this, you need to promise me something."

"What?" I threatened. His face was turning a shade of purple because of the lack of oxygen. I've been holding his wrists too tight. I let him go. He let out a breath of relief. "Promise me that you'll NEVER ask for anything as dangerous as this again...promise me that you'll let me tend to your care after this is all over." He jittered breathlessly. He really was concerned about my welfare...what did he mean by tend to my care when it's all over? Sigh, no matter.

I nodded my head. I felt his hot breath breathing on my neck as he inched closer. His fangs were slightly bared as he lowered his head to me. I was shaking like mad and I could feel my face paling. His cat ears twitched, tickling my chin. My breath hitched as reached for my neck, he held me gently by the shoulders to make me stay still. I closed my eyes, waiting for the bite. A prickling pain shot up my neck. I felt his fangs sinking into my flesh. It was as if two tiny needles were digging into my skin. I groaned softly. My eyes lolled up and all the color drained from my face. I felt so weak...

After a few moments, I felt my body being picked up and carried to my bed. Adrien stayed close to me, sobbing. He really did care for me, and regretted every moment of doing the blood drawl and taking my blood. With agreeing to do this, I may have risked my life. I may have not cared, but Adrien did. He was lonely in this castle for a hundred years, and all that changed once he found me. Him losing me would be the worst thing to happen to him. I wanted to comfort him, tell him everything was all right, but I was too weak.

Miraculously, I felt better a couple of days later. I woke up with Adrien by my side. All this time he was making sure I got enough to eat, changed the bedsheets, and taking care of me in general. He was so happy when I woke up that one morning, he started crying. I was happy too that I was well and that he was cheered up by my awakening. He leaped onto the bed and threw his arms around me, kissing me until I had to physically stop him. "Adrien" I exclaimed through giggles. "I'm fine really...all you did was drain my energy!" He smiled and quickly kissed me again. "Yes, I know, I just...you have no idea how hard these last few days were. You almost scared me to death!" We both laughed at this joke. Caressing his face, I lightly kissed him on the cheek for him to turn a bright red. "Silly kitty."

Adrien's bite may have not caused me death or serious injury...but it did leave an imprint of teeth marks on my neck, a reminder of the first Cattoween I had with Adrien. Little did I know that something as small as this would lead into something _much_ more...

 **000**

 **A/N: I hoped you like this chapter! I actually had to research the origins of Halloween for some parts, so thanks for making me research, haha. Anyways, I wish all of you a Happy Halloween!**

 **P.S. what are you guys dressing up as? I'm going as a black cat (reasons) XD**


	5. Chapter Five - The Magitrist

**A/N: This chapter will continue the story in Chloé's point of view, and you'll find out who Nathanaël is and what's his purpose (hint, it's in the name of this chapter). Well, I don't want to keep you from the chapter, so let's get started shall we?**

 **000**

CPOV: 

Marinette is... _alive?_ But where could she have lived for all these years? I knew for sure that she definitely did not stay in Paris...or at least our village for that matter. I shook my head in bewilderment and caught the red headed boy's turquoise eyes still staring at me. Pretty creepy the way he looks at me...

"But that's impossible! If she was still alive, how come I haven't seen her like at all for the past _four_ years?!" The boy crossed his arms. "Chloé tell me, do you know exactly how Marinette disappeared without a trace?" I stopped short. I actually didn't know how, I didn't know anything about her disappearance. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted. "Anyway" the boy continued, an annoyed expression on his face, "I'll have you know that she has been living quite in comfort in a far off castle shielded by a magical barrier." I gave him a look of skepticism. He examined his fingernails with boredom. The red haired was talking about magic...he must be looney in the head. And Marinette? She was just a peasant, she does not have the money nor the power to stay in a castle!

I stood up brushing off the dirt from my gown. I started to back away slowly to the door. "I'm sorry, but that's highly unrealistic...uh I need to go now, so if you'll excuse me..." I fiddled with the door handle but to my dismay, it had been locked. It wasn't locked before. The boy slowly lowered his raised hand and walked to me in a few short steps. His shoes caused a creaking sound in the wood with each step. I gulped, my face paling. What the hell did this boy want?! He was close to me now, only a few inches apart. He slammed his hand against the wall next to my head. I can feel his hot breath on my face. His mesmerizing eyes were glaring into mine with ferocity. "W-What do you want from me?" I whimpered.

He just smiled, not a friendly smile, but a malicious one. He leaned in close to my ear and started to whisper. "Let's make a deal shall we? I promise it won't cost you your life or anything as dramatic like that." I could only nod in fear. I felt the cold sweat run down the side of my forehead. He was _so_ close to me. "Good". He backed off, leaving me to breathe. I took a moment to shake my head and hope that this was all just a terrible nightmare. When I opened my eyes, I saw a well off boy with long dark purple robes, in replace of the rags he wore before. His red hair was slicked back in a clean cut bang, the sparkle in his eyes still shining bright. In one hand he was clutching a fancy indigo quill, ridged with gold. In the other there was a brown notebook with a golden design on the front cover.

My eyes darted at him up and down over and over again. His face was dull as he waited for me to finish. "B-But HOW?!" I cried. I was still gripping the locked door handle. My hand was slipping because of my sweaty palms. I feel fatigue. "Gee—I don't know. Maybe magic?" He said sarcastically. "And before you ask, no I'm not crazy, I'm not a harasser, and this is _definitely_ not a figure of your imagination." He wore a smug smile, causing me to growl under my breath. _Why that little—_

"The name's Nathanaël, by the way. Might as well get to know each other..." I had no idea what was happening or who this person was, all I knew was that I had to get out of this building as quickly as possible. "W-What are you?" I managed to sputter out. "A witch?" He laughed, slapping his hands to his knees. Frankly, I didn't see what was so funny. "The term is "Magitrist" He explained. "Sort of like a magician but not really. We get our source of power from our creative endeavors." He showed me the quill, and flipped open the notebook to reveal blank parchment paper. "Okaaay...?" I jittered.

He nodded, putting the items back in a large satchel that apparated into his hand. He then snapped his fingers, and the counter table slowly turned into a live sized map of Paris, erasing all the details of the counter before. I watched in awe, stepping foward from the exit door. I crept up to the counter. I never knew magic existed until now. I recognized all the different villages and buildings, but far off near the edge of Paris, I saw a clear barrier separating main Paris from a ginormous castle. Nathanaël was telling the truth. There really was a castle behind some kind of magical barrier!

I looked up at him. He wore a smug grin. "This is amazing, I'm sorry for doubting you..." I felt so stupid. "Yeah, yeah, I know" He responded, waving a hand carelessly in the air. "You wouldn't be the first." I wouldn't be the first? What exactly was this guy's plans...? I saw him clench his fist, I could tell he was bothered by something, but I didn't know what. He carefully wavered his hand over the image of the castle on the map. A hologram like light emerged, filling the surface of the table. In it was a blurry image of inside a castle. A _ballroom?_ Tall pillars entwined with tiny gold decorations made the room classic and grand. Windows made of glass laced in between the spaces of the pillars. The ballroom floor was lightly checkered, creating a lovely pattern. The walls were made of an oldened hard white stone. Sunlight streamed through the windows lighting up the whole room.

Right in the center, two people danced slowly—a girl and a boy, holding each other in their arms. My mouth gaped open, my eyes widening. I almost didn't recognize who the girl was...she looked so different from when I last saw her. _Marinette Dupain-Cheng._ I could not help but glare at the holagram, green with envy. She looked so... _happy._ That expression of misery she had whenever I saw her was exchanged with cheerfulness. Her usual grimy appearance was replaced with absolute beauty. The boy spun her around, he was laughing with delight. Marinette's dress fluttered and swayed gently, it was sleeveless and a dark red color. Ripples of silk encased the waist to hem. _She looked just like a princess dancing in a ballroom..._

And that boy...who was he? He was dressed in a simple black blouse with white ruffles at the collar, and wore dark pants. His deep green eyes gazed at Marinette lovingly. He was wearing some sort of black hat on his head—no wait. That wasn't a hat! They were... _cat ears?!_ I blinked rapidly. Those were definitely _real_ ears. I managed to pry my eyes away from the image to catch Nathanaël's glance. He fists were still clenched, eyes narrowed. His mouth was set in a tight line as he continued to watched them dancing.

About a minute later, the image fizzled away, leaving a seething Nathanaël in my wake. So Marinette is alive, and by the looks of it, she was having the time of her life in a beautiful castle. I straightened myself up. There's nothing I can do about it, although if I had the chance...

"That beast is a monster." I looked at Nathanaël in surprise. "How so?" I asked. "Who and what is he anyway?" Nathanaël turned quickly away from me, but not before I caught the glimpse of brokenheart etched on his face. I walked closer to him. "You're in love with her...aren't you?" I asked gently. _That's why he was so against the boy who was dancing with Marinette._ He closed his eyes, a heavy sigh escaping from his lips.

"Ever since we were little kids." He said quietly. "I was born as a common peasant you see, a paper boy. Every morning I would go to her bakery, to get something to eat but mostly just to visit her. She thought of me as a good friend but...nothing more." He smiled sadly. "One morning when I was about to see her, I saw a bunch of French officials crowding her bakery. I had no idea what was going on so I hid in the shadows. I saw her parents being dragged out, I could hear screams. It broke my heart when I saw Marinette in her anguished state." _I have every right to feel guilty now._ Nathanaël pointed a finger at me, his tone of voice changing completely. "Because of YOU, Marinette ran away from the village, so for your price, you're going to have to do a favor for me." I crossed my arms. "Look I know I was stupid for doing all that in the past, but hear me out!" I took in a deep breath.

"You have to admit it didn't turn out all bad, right? I mean, look at her, she's _happy,_ living in prosperity, and she's in love!" I blurted. Under my breath I muttered, "any fool can see that." Wrong move. I could see a flash of a sharp metal dagger being drawn out from Nathanaël's robes. I stepped back with shaky legs. _I-Is he going to KILL me?!_ He handed me the dagger. I took it with precaution. I looked at him, frightened. "W-What you're not g-going to k-kill me?" I stuttered, my whole body shaking now.

"Are you daft?" He exclaimed. "If I kill you, no one will be able to get Marinette back for me. No, I want you to assasinate the boy in that hologram." Assassinate. _Did he just say ASSASSINATE, as in kill?!_ It took me a while to calm myself down. "A-And why don't you do this yourself? You seem to know a whole lot more about this than I do, plus I've never killed anything before..."

He shook his head. "If I do anything, Marinette would never forgive me, plus that invisible barrier around the castle keeps magical threats out. Only non magical creatures can enter."

"Didn't you say that you were born a peasant? As in human?" I asked, my hand resting on the counter. He smacked his head and groaned. "For the love of god, must I explain everything?" I placed my hands on my hips. "Yes, yes you do."

He gave me an annoyed look. I stuck out my tongue. He began talking impatiently. "Just last year I found out I had magical powers, and with a help from a trainer, I became an advanced Magitrist. I realized I had the power to make anything I sketched come to life. There was something I dearly wanted, that was obviously saving Marinette." He paused to catch his breath. "I never believed Marinette was dead, so I set on a quest to find and save her."

He pointed to the dagger. "You're the one who caused this, and you're the one who's going to fix this." I raised an eyebrow, curiously examining the dagger. "You've got some nerve, coming up to me and asking me for such a gory favor. What happens if I refuse?"

He smirked. "Then I'll have no choice but to tell _all_ of Paris that you're the one who "accidentally" murdered Marinette's parents. Imagine all of their faces when they discover that you were behind an innocent victim's death..." I swore silently. He got me there. How is it possible that a _peasant_ could blackmail me? After minutes of pondering I sighed.

"Fine. Tell me the plan."

 **000**

 **A/N: So, what do you guys think about the chapter? Did you like the plot twist of Marinette having a secret lover? ;D**

 **The name of this chapter came to me when I thought of magicians and artists, so I combined the two. I used some details from Evillustrator as well. Can you guys guess who Nathanaël's trainer was?**

 **Also, next week I would be writing a chapter on the "dancing" scene, so get ready for some hardcore shipping. See ya next time! :3**


	6. Chapter Six - Dancing by Daylight

**A/N: So in this chapter I will be explaining the scene of Marinette and Adrien dancing in the hologram of my last chapter (Chloé's point of view) I made this chapter** **for fun, not only that it also sort of contributes to the overall story. So hope you enjoy! ;3**

 **000**

MPOV:

I watched the steam rise from my cup of tea. The dark liquid was fragrant with jasmine and other herbs. My half-eaten croissant sat untouched on a small silver platter. I gingerly pushed the plate back. Earlier, I would have gasped in shock if I were to see a person waste food like this. My uneasy stomach made it impossible to digest anything. I lifted the teacup, sipping my tea, careful not to spill anything.

I was sitting on one end of a long wooden dining table. It was a beautiful morning. Bright sunlight shone through the enlarged glass pane windows. With every movement I made, I caused a sound to echo throughout the dining room. The grandfather clock attached to the wall chimed ten o'clock, ringing loudly through the whole castle, blaring in my ears. Sighing, I pushed my chair back, a loud creak escaping. It would be such a shame to waste a day like this, especially since a wonderful day around these areas are hard to come by. Usually the forecast is filled with overcast skies and gray clouds.

I walked slowly down the long hallway corridor. The stone walls cast dark shadows in contrast with the stream of sunlight coming from the opposite side. The plush dark red carpet cushioned my bare feet. Not far away, the doorway to the terrace slid open, a cool breeze flowing in. I shrugged to myself, walking to the terrace and out the door. The wind ruffled through my hair gently. I inhaled in the cold air and smiled, wondering how life was treating my friends back in Paris.

My smile fell. _My friends._ I miss them dearly. I should have just left them a note or something, to say I was going to be all right, and that I couldn't live in the village anymore. Especially since Chloé still lives there. There was something behind that look she gave me on the day of my parent's execution. Sort of like a mix of guilt and regret. But why would she? It's not like she was the one responsible for the execution, at least not entirely.

I knew that running away from my problems wasn't the best idea, but I had nothing to live for. My family's bakery would be shut down and closed, I would be forced to live and sleep on the streets. I had no idea why I chose to run away either, it wasn't like I was going to stay in a beautiful castle, right? Ironically, I lucked out. I happened to find this old castle in the middle of nowhere, I had a comfortable bed to sleep in, food to eat...and even if it was a bit dusty and crumbly, I was and still am thankful to this day.

...and Adrien. He was the best part of this whole "journey". _Even if he was a cat for a fourth of my stay here,_ I thought, chuckling. Speaking of Adrien...I haven't seen him at all for the past few days. Where is he? He'd usually pop up at mealtimes or when I was about to go to bed. I stared down from the stone terrace. There was a light frost of snow covering the bright green shoots of grass. Hmm, well he definitely wasn't in the front gardens.

I quickly went back inside the castle, running through the corridors and down the stairs calling out his name. "Adrien, can you hear me? Where are you?" My voice echoed, bounding right back at me. I stopped short. No response. The only sound I heard was the sound of my rapid, uneven breathing. Where the heck is that kitty anyways?

Slumping over to my room, I groaned and threw myself on my bed in defeat, rolling over into silky velvet fabric. I raised my eyebrows, straightening myself up. A long skirted and beautiful sleeveless gown sat patiently along the side of my bed. My eyes widened in wonder.

A thin velvet lining encased the bodice, leaving it very comfortable and soft looking. The pattern was quite fetching, sort of like a quilt, with a heart shaped opening. A tiny jewel was placed in every fold of silk. At the waist there were a twinkling of diamonds scattered about, each one shining brightly from the filtered sun coming through the window. The rest of the gown was made with the finest silk, it ran down my bed like a deep red waterfall.

I almost felt guilty just by _looking_ at it. "Hmm?" I mused to myself. There was a small piece of parchment underneath the beautiful gown. I carefully retrieved the letter and read it aloud. "Meet me in the ballroom at high noon. There's something I would like to show you. Also...wear the dress. You'll find a pair of matching shoes underneath the bed. Hope 'till your arrival, my purrincess." My eyes trailed down to the edge of the paper, where Adrien has written his signature. My eyes got lost in the dramatic swoops of his handwriting...since when did Adrien tell me he knew penmanship?

Shaking my head in bewilderment, I placed the letter down, dragging my attention back to the gown. " _Wear the dress"_ it said in the letter. I'm too afraid to _even_ touch it. At my old village, only the wealthy, in this case the nobles, had enough money to buy and own such expensive and fancy attires. The penalty for stealing or even touching a gown was a five year enslavement to the noble who owned it. Who knows? It might be an execution by now.

I closed my eyes and exhaled loudly. Looking under my bed, I found a pair of heels that looked like they were made from a bright crystal, similar to the jewels on the gown. I tentively reached out and snatched them. The shoes were indeed made of some kind of smooth glass fiber, that was cool to the touch. The inside of it was aligned with a soft velvet padding. I stared at the shoes and then the dress and back to the shoes again. Might as well get it over with.

I took off the simple dress I was wearing, casting it off to the floor. Shaking, I carefully held up the gown above my head and slipped it on. The smooth fabric ran down my body, fitting perfectly. My eyes were shut tight, I was too afraid to open them. Finally, after a minutes hesitation, I cautiously opened one eye and then the other. I gasped aloud. The gown was absolutely _stunning._

I looked up to the full length mirror I was standing in front of. The silk flounced around gracefully as I moved in different angles to see myself better. The gown was cut low at the back, and surprisingly the layers of silk didn't weigh me down or made me blistering hot. Although, it was quite more airy than I expected it to be. I walked around my bedroom, trying to get used to the long dress. Thankfully, it didn't drag on the floor so it getting dirty would not be the problem.

I giggled. Imagine me, a princess wearing a fancy gown in a beautiful castle? Ha. Even my closest friends would be laughing along with me right now. I skipped lightly, curtsying to random objects in my room. "I would be called Princess Marinette and servants will follow me wherever I go and do whatever I please!" I was cracking up now. Not paying attention, I stumbled on the glass heels right in front of me. "Woooaaah!" I yelled, quickly grasping the bedpost to keep myself from falling over. Damn it. I forgot. _The shoes..._

Hastily brushing off nonexistent dirt from my gown, I moved the shoes so it faced me. I slipped my feet in, the velvet cushioned them, the cool glass against my skin. They were a perfect fit. However, with me never being in heels before, I wobbled before tripping over them, landing on my stomach. My face was flat down on the ground. I grumbled through the carpet. My new mission...to be able to walk normally in these "fancy" heels.

It took me about a few hours, but at last I finally knew how to somewhat walk in the shoes. It didn't help that the gown I was wearing got a little rumpled. I heard the low chime of the grandfather clock striking three in the afternoon. Adrien did say high noon, I guess I'll be on my way.

Walking to the ballroom took about five minutes and in heels, it felt even longer. Grunting, I yanked open the heavy wooden entrance doors. The room was dark, the rich mahogany curtains covering the tall stained glass windows, blocking the sun. I stepped slowly inside. Adrien told me to meet him here, but there wasn't a soul in sight. Suddenly out of nowhere, the sound of beautiful and classic piano music rang through the ballroom. My head flipped back in forth, trying to find where the music had come from.

Just then, the curtains gave way letting the bright sunlight filter into the room, making it much livelier. At the far corner of the ballroom there was a huge polished burgundy grande piano. Sitting down on the piano seat was Adrien, his back was turned, and he was playing the piano. His cat ears twitched ever so slightly as the music changed tone and volume. What surprised me the most was that he knew how to play the instrument! What other things do I not know about this boy?

Nervously shifting my feet, I cleared my throat. "Uh um, Adrien?". I called out. He instantly stopped playing. He stood up silently and turned around. He was wearing a simple white blouse with dark pants. I saw that he tried his best to neatly comb his hair, alas with no success. A sweet smile slowly spread on his face. "Marinette you look...beautiful" he announced breathlessly, striding over to me. I nervously hugged my bare shoulders. "Don't you think it's a little too, uh—revealing?" I asked meekly. He chuckled. "Don't be so modest my princess, you look wonderful, as always." He took my hands and led me to the center of the ballroom.

"The reason why I didn't show up for the past couple of days was because I wanted to make this room as presentable as possible for you." He rubbed his neck apprehensively, not quite catching my gaze. There was a tinge of red on his cheeks. "I wanted to do something special for you, I figured since you never really wore anything fancy and never attended an actual ball before...I decided to make one up right here."

I smiled. "That's very sweet of you Adrien, but...I don't know the first thing about how to dance!" I stared down at the gown. "I'm still getting used to this sort of attire." Without question, he pulled my hands onto my shoulders and wrapped his around my waist. "Well we would just have to change that." He said confidently, giving me a small wink. I laughed lightly in return. "Whatever you say chaton."

The first couple of steps were awkward and clumsy. I kept tripping over my heels with Adrien always having to catch me just in time. "C'mon Mari, you were so good on that last one..." I blew the stray strands of hair falling down my face. "You think? Admit it Adrien, I'm terrible at dancing." I retorted. Not taking no for an answer, he brought me close and whispered in my ear. "No you're not. You can be great if you try. I _believe_ in you." He leaned back. "Please try, for me?" I sighed in defeat. "Last time okay?"

One great thing about Adrien is that he never lost his patience. We kept dancing until I got it all down. By then, the sun had already set. I was breathing heavily. There was sweat forming at my forehead. "A-Adrien please! I think that's enough dancing for now..." I managed to gasp out. He smiled cheekily. "Of course Marinette, after all, we wouldn't want to miss supper." I was about to reply back when a blinding flash of pain excruciated from the bite on my neck.

I clutched it in shock, the pain so striking it made me cripple to the ballroom floor, my gown spreading out around me with dramatic flair. "MARINETTE?!" Adrien cried, quickly kneeling down beside me. I softly groaned in response. The pain in my neck finally subdued, leaving a dull, hollow ache. I fainted, but not before I saw the frightful and worried expression on his face. " _It's starting..."_ he whispered gravely, leaving me in a confused state as I blacked out completely.

 **000**

 **A/N: Told you guys that bite would be a major part of this story. Anyway, I regretfullingly forgot to put the impression of how Adrien managed to acquire all of these fancy clothes and objects, and how he was able to know how to play the piano and write.**

 **So I'll leave it to you guys. Why do you think Adrien lives in a hidden castle, owns fancy objects, and has the ability to write and play the piano?**

 **Until next time! :3**


	7. Chapter Seven - The Plan

**A/N: This chapter will continue the story on Chloé's point of view. It would include the actual plan of the "assassination". This is an important chapter to the overall story, hope you like what I have in store! :3**

 **000**

 **CPOV:**

Nathanäel's eyes glistened as he curtly nodded his head. He flicked his hands once more and a large piece of parchment appeared on the counter. Next to it, a feather quill and pot of ink came plopping in. Snatching the quill, he hastily scratched out the castle. I watched him with a bemused expression. "Were you always this determined? I mean I _never_ met a person who would go as far as _mudering_ a person just to get what they want." Nathanäel continued writing and scribbling on the paper...although with a little more force. His face was contorted yet concentrated.

"I just can't believe you feel no remorse about planning an actual assassination on someone." I droned on. The tip of his quill broke. His writing hand was shaking. He looked up to me with an expression of anger and pity. "Oh? And what's it to you? Stop being a hypocrite. It's not like you didn't murder anyone yourself, you did that to actually hurt someone. At least I'm doing this out of love and protection for Marinette." That shut me up. But still, there was something eerie and wrong about this plan.

Marinette did look happy in that hologram. The cat boy creature did as well. They were blissfully in love, something I could only wish that would happen to me. Why destroy her life again by taking that away from her? _But,_ if I refuse this plan then it might be my own life at stake. I have to do this. There's no other choice, there's no loophole.

"I'm done." Nathanäel announced suddenly. I looked at the map and gasped. It was so _detailed,_ in such a short amount of time too. I can see every crack and disfigurement of the castle yet I could still feel the aura of the grandness of it. It was as if I could step right into the sketch. "Oh wow..." I murmured. He smiled proudly flexing his fingers. "So that plan of mine..." He began. I stopped staring at the drawing long enough to look back at him. "I will go with you to the castle of course, but from there, you're on your own."

He paused to hover his hand over the map, multiple pages appearing from under it. He flipped the pages, each containing a different realistic sketch of the castle's interior. "Why are you showing me all of this? How are you even doing that?" I inquired. There were images of bedrooms, ballrooms, washrooms, a kitchen, a library, and other random rooms. "A locater spell combined with my own artistic power can do wonderous things." He said simply. "Anyway, it's important that you know this castle inside and out. There's no telling what might happen, if you mess up bad then you would know how to escape."

"If I mess up BADLY?!" I exclaimed, terrified. "I'm not so sure about this...w-what if the blade doesn't sink in?" He laughed, clutching his sides. "Jeez you really don't have a clue do you? That dagger you have there? It's made of silver. Everyone knows that silver can penetrate and kill a vampire!" I shook my head. A vampire? That boy dancing with Marinette is a vampire?! My voice shook as I spoke. "You mean to tell me that the boy who was dancing with Marinette is a vampire?!" I nearly shouted. He nodded.

"Yes a very specific and rare kind of vampire. Scientifically known as the Catucine predator...but I'd like to keep it simple and just call the creatures cat vampires. " This was all going _way_ to fast for me. "That cat boy really is a monster then." I said, dazed. Nathanäel smiled at the fact that I was finally agreeing with him. "Oh yes, and he's only using Marinette to get to her blood by luring her to fall in love with him. Monsters like this do not care about love and compassion, they are selfish vile creatures. I'll bet to you if we don't do something soon, Marinette will die a slow and painful death." He crossed his arms in satisfaction.

At least now I had more than just one reason to kill that boy. As of that day of the execution, I was in debt because of Marinette. Now I can clear my name by saving her from a painful death. At least she wouldn't be able to call me a traitor or a scoundrel anymore. I spent the next few hours examining the parchments with Nathanäel, going over how it was going to all go down. "Remember" He said, holding up a finger. "Once the vampire is killed, sprinkle the dust I gave to you over Marinette. It will cause her to fall into a deep sleep for a couple of days."

I glanced down at the pale white sand he gave me in a small velvet sack. "Huh, I could really use this when I'm sick or just want to get rid of all my duties as a noble." I joked. He growled. "Pay attention, will you? This execution must be done without mistake. One flaw, and you ruin your good name forever." I gulped, saluting to him. "Yes sir, I won't let you down sir."

He raised a finger lazily to the door of the bakery. I heard a click as it unlocked. "Your free to go. Remember, meet me at the bakery tomorrow at dusk, and tell no one of your plans." I carefully pocketed the silver dagger next to the sleeping sand in the makeshift leather satchel Nathanäel gave to me. I made a mad dash out the door as a jet of guilt ran through my body.

Coming home was torture. I quickly ran up to my room with a confused butler in my wake. Finding a hiding spot was tricky, I mean where in the world could I possibly hide a satchel filled with a dagger and sand? I ended up hiding it in a burry of my many different gowns. That night, I ate dinner in silence. My parents looked at me worriedly from across our huge dining table. "Chloé your face is pale and you hardly touched your food. Is there something your father and I need to know?" My mother demanded. I placed my fork down. "May I be excused mother?" She looked at me in shock at my sudden outburst of rebellion. Usually I don't ignore questions like this.

"Chloé!" My mother said sharply. I groaned. "I'm just really exhausted, mother, all I want is sleep." I didn't dare tell her about the assassination of course. She finally nodded her head and sighed. "Very well then...you are excused." I quickly jolted out of the dining room without pushing in my chair. "CHLOÉ!" My mother complained. I ignored her. Tomorrow was a big day indeed, in a few hours I would be heading out to the creepy old castle to kill a creepier vampire creature and save Marinette.

I was tossing and turning in my sleep. I had nightmares of what was to come. What if somehow I was to fail and get punished by the vampire with all the blood sucked out of me? What if Marinette really was in love? She would never forgive me, and forget that—I'll be guilt tripped into telling her that I killed her parents in the first place! I jumped up from my bed, kicking the covers, and breathing heavily. It's simple impossible to sleep at a time like this. I stared out the window. The sun was barely just coming out. Besides, it's already dusk. Time to get this over with.

Hesitantly changing my nightgown into something more comfortable, I grabbed the satchel from my hiding place and quietly tiptoed down the steps to the front door. I looked both ways before scurrying to Marinette's old bakery. Nathanäel was already there waiting for me with his arms crossed, and a scowl written upon his face. "What now?!" I huffed. "Your late." He strictly said. Ugh. I threw my arms out in exasperation. "WELL I'm here now. So can we just go and get this over with?" He nodded his head. "You might want to brace yourself." I raised one of my eyebrows in confusion. "Wha—" A jolt of wind came pulsating out of nowhere in every direction, compressing and suffocating me. I felt as though I was being tossed around. Screaming wasn't even possible.

In about a minute, I felt myself being gently put down on a dirt road. I rubbed my eyes. "OKAY. What the HELL was that?!" I yelled. Nathanäel held up a finger to shush me. Quietly he said, "Transportation spell, takes time on getting use to and that's why I told you to brace yourself. Anyway I need you to shut up and refrain from asking anymore questions." He looked pass me. "We've arrived." I slowly turned around and gasped out loud. In front of me stood the tall, dark, gloomy castle. It looked extremely isolated from anything I've ever seen. Bare trees were planted in front. A thin sheet of ice covered the dying grass.

 _Okay, keep it cool Chloé, remember you are killing to protect...yet how can something right, still feel really wrong?_

 **000**

 **A/N: So what do you think about the plan and Nathanäel's powers, cool right? The inspiration for this chapter came from several random anime shows and Harry Potter. I'm a nerd I know...**

 **On a side note, what do you think will happen next? I love to read your guy's reviews so keep them coming! Oh, and I almost forgot, have a Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Until next time! :3**


	8. Chapter Eight - The Turning

**A/N: Well hello there. It's been a couple of months lately since I last updated, and I'm sorry. I'll try to be more active in the future. I hoped you guys had a good Christmas/New Years/Valentine's/St. Patrick's though!**

 **This chapter will be a little different as it will be in Adrien's POV.**

 **Special thanks to one of my reviewers (ChloeBourgeois) for inspiration for this chapter! :3**

 **000**

Adrien POV:

Dancing. That's all I remembered.

I wanted to do something special for her, wanted to somehow repay her in a way that she did when she filled my heart with love. For the past few days I shut myself out, and didn't meet Marinette at the usual time I see her.

I was too busy in the ballroom of my castle...a room I actually hoped to never see again. While hazy, I still remember a few details from my previous life. Most importantly, I remember a teenaged girl probably about fourteen or fifteen giggling and dancing in this very same room. She had the same nature and charisma as Marinette, although she was very confidant and outlandish at times.

Closing my eyes brings back more memories. I remember calling her Ladybug or in less serious times "bugaboo". Her many red dresses as deep as a ladybug's shell inspired that name. She despised when I called her that however. In fact, she would return the favor by calling me Chat Noir because of my black cat ears.

I grinned as more memories started flooding my mind. I'm not quite sure on how I came to meet this Ladybug, all I know for sure is that she was the one person I could share anything in the world with. She was my best friend...and perhaps she would even be more than a friend, if I had that chance. My smile fell slightly.

Though one day, she disappeared. I don't remember how or why...she just did. Sigh...oh well.

My eyes cast down as I squeezed the damp rag into the tin bucket to rid the extra water. Taking the rag, I began wiping the dusty windows. Excess dust flew off, causing me to sneeze and lose my balance.

Tripping on a small dent on the marbled floors made me fall down, spilling the water in the bucket onto my clothes. I was soaking wet. "Urrrgh..." I moaned, my eyes shut tightly. Standing up, I shook my body furiously to get water off of me. My wet blonde hair flew around my head rapidly. My cat ears fluffed up with frizz. I gave out an exasperated cry. "Oh C'MON!" _Why does this always happen?!_

I licked the back of my hand to slick them down to normal. Cleaning up this place would be harder than I thought. Looking down at my damp shirt, I chuckled to myself. Might as well change into some dry clothing.

Eventually, I did get the place cleaned up. Granted, it did take me forever to do, but I stuck to it. By the time the last window was wiped and the last marble tile on the floor cleaned, it was already late at night, the large crescent moon filled the sky along with a million twinkling stars. Moonlight showered down from the tall stained glass windows making the ballroom glow like magic. Grinning in satisfaction, I strolled out of the room, carefully closing the huge doors behind me.

There was nothing much to do but wait till morning, where I could properly introduce Marinette to the art of dancing. Turning into my cat form, I quietly slinked past the hallway, my paws lightly touching the carpet. I could hear soft breathing coming from a room outside of the corridor. Carefully peeking my head inside, I saw Marinette with her eyes closed. She was wearing her nightgown, and was in her bed, under the covers.

Her chest lowered and rised slowly, she seemed peaceful for the most part, but there was something up. Her face was conveying many emotions, some of which I could decipher as great pain and sadness. Marinette's cheeks were wet with fresh tears. She was struggling to sleep and memories turning into dreams and nightmares of her past life were making her cry.

 _How do I know this? Well, never will I forget that day when she started crying in front of me for the first time from the grief of losing her parents. There was not much I can do so I just stood there solidly without saying a word, comforting her until she managed a shaky smile. She must be in a similar state right at this moment..._

 _Melancholy as it seems, I know the exact feeling of her pain._

Marinette whined a little, shifting uncomfortably on her side. Her hands were gripping the bedsheets so hard that her knuckles had turn white. _That's it, I couldn't stand it._ Lightly hopping up to her bed, I made my way over and snuggled under her arms and licked her cheek lovingly. She finally stopped crying after a while, her restless moving stopped as she fell into a deep sleep, a small smile escaping her lips.

I stayed there, and even fell asleep at one point, in her arms as my cat self for the rest of the night, until I realized halfway in the morning that I had a job to do. I grimaced as I crabbled out of her arms, making her groan lightly and shift to the other side of the bed. I shook myself mentally and physically. I've never been in my cat body for so long and in a tight space before.

I had two jobs before Marinette finds out about what I've been planning. Picking out a dress for her, and touching up on my piano skills. There was one dress that I had kept over the years, it was actually the very one that helped jog my memories over Ladybug since it was previously hers. It sat in a dressing cabinet for several decades and when I opened the flimsy wooden door hinges, a layer of dust flew out, barely making it recognizable as a formal gown.

My hands digging into the fabric, I dusted off the dirt and debris until it looked mediocre at least. I forgot how gorgeous Ladybug looked in this one particular dress, and how the rich red color will compliment Marinette's dark hair perfectly. The matching shoes were right underneath the gown, and thank god it wasn't as dusty because of the glass material.

I shook with antsy excitement as I finished my letter to Marinette, finalizing it with a dramatic swoop of a quill. Now the hard part. Sneaking into her bedroom to leave the dress, note, and shoes. Luckily for me, I saw no sign of her as I tiptoed quietly to her room. Time for the next phase.

Near the end of the ball room, there was a huge dark brown grande piano. I never used it of course, I always thought of it as a decoration piece or something. The keys haven't been touched for as long as the ball gown, so they were a little rusty as well. It was weird how I was automatically able to know the different keys and how to play them, but I did.

It must've been hours of me playing because I heard the tall heavy doors being creaked open. I smiled with my head down, Marinette wouldn't be able to see me for the heavy curtains covered the glass stained windows.

I heard her tentatively walk into the room, her heels causing awkward thumps on the marble. "Uh um, Adrien?" That was my cue. Yanking down the lever to open the curtains, bright sunlight came streaming into the ballroom, causing it to gleam. I stood up off the piano seat and turned around. I felt my jaw drop and my cheeks flush slightly as my eyes made my way up and down Marinette. She was so...so breathtakingly _beautiful._

Striding over to her, I gently kissed her right hand. It took some convincing, but I managed to teach Marinette how to dance properly. We danced and danced, waltzing the ballroom as if it were a real ball. When nightfall came, we were both exhausted. A simple meal was on our mind at that moment. _We never made it out the door._ Everything was a blur after that. Marinette suddenly squeezed my hand with such force before letting go and fainting to the ground. I saw her clutch her neck painfully.

I kneeled down, crying out her name. Her eyes were rolled back, pupils amiss. Her skin was ice cold and she was as pale as winter snow. _I-I-I thought I lost her..._ but no. My lip was quivering as I continued to cry out her name to wake her up. No luck. I panicked and checked her pulse with a pounding heart. It was really slow, but still there. Marinette was just in a coma-like state, and now I knew why.

Quickly lifting her up and rushing to her room, I carefully placed her on her bed, her eyelids fluttering a bit. I kissed her forehead, praying that she would last the night. Now I stand, pacing the floor, my feet jittery, stroking my chin and thinking hard as the night loomed on.

Arrrgh. I'm so...so STUPID! I knew something like this was bound to happen, but I didn't listen, I let my heart get in the way of what my head was saying! Why? Why must I be so careless as to reveal the truth of my kind? Why must I get an innocent human girl such as Marinette involved with my messy life?

With so many questions flooding my mind, only a few answers popped up. I knew that when I bit Marinette on Cattoween for the blood drawl, she was weak as well, but not as close of a state as she was in right now. Something in the back of my mind was itching to tell me that some sort of, well... _transformation_ was about to happen.

I walked up to Marinette, with her still lying on her bed, blankets covering her cold body. The breezy curtains of the window in her room were drawn back, the ever-barren, full moon eerily peering down at us. I stole a glance at the moon. It's was larger than usual, perhaps doubled in size. The longer I stared, the more I got that weird yet sensational feeling. _Wait a second...something strange was happening with the moonlight coming down from the moon._

The moonlight did not stream down normally in beams, it was sort of dancing in a way, swirling around me in wisps. My eyes traveled in sync with the dancing moonlight, finally swirling and hovering above... _no this...this COUDN'T be..._

The moonlight stopped right above Marinette, swirling faster and intently. It conversed into a beacon of bright red light and went plunging straight into her heart. More moonlight shot at her from the moon in the window sill. I yelled at Marinette for her to wake up until my voice was raspy, try as I might I could not get ahold of her. Shaking her awake didn't even work, because the moment I touched her arm, I was thrown back by an incredible force. It sent me crashing to the ground, causing me to wince in pain.

The light was extremely bright now, I had to shield my own eyes. Through my hands I could see Marinette being lifted a few feet off the bed, the moonlight was no longer moonlight but more of a train of energy entrapping the poor girl. There was nothing I could do, for the first time I felt completely and utterly hopeless to save someone I loved and cared for so much.

 _"No Marinette...please...please don't leave me..."_ I whispered, my voice straining. My head was down, eyes closed, and hot tears streaming out of them. My hands were gripping the floor, shaking. Then suddenly, there was a loud boom and everything went dark. I opened one eye cautiously. I couldn't see Marinette for she was swaddled in blankets. She made slight movements, no sound came from underneath.

I shakily got up from the floor, inching closer to the moving blankets. "M-M-Marinette? Are y-you okay..?" My hand reached for the corner of the blanket. I slowly pulled it down a little. What I saw next made my heart skip a beat and made me cover my mouth with my hands in horror.

Silky, long, white cat ears poked from underneath the blanket, twitching from side to side in confusion.

 _Life as I knew it was about to change_

 _...for the both of us._

 **000**

 **A/N: So let me say a few things. First off, WOAH I did not expect to write all of that in one sitting, and also how do you guys find this story so far? Remember, I'm always open to new ideas and I love to see reviews as well! I can safely assume you know what just happened...**

 **Anyway, until next time, goodbye fellow readers! :3**


	9. Chapter Nine - A Life Reborn

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm here to clear up a few misunderstandings and confusions from the last chapter. First off, yes Ladybug is a sort of reincarnation of Marinette from a century ago.**

 ** _In the previous century, Ladybug was a noble who loved exploring. She found Adrien one day on her explorations. She fell in love with him, but people weren't open to the idea of a strange relationship between a human and a cat vampire. Ladybug made a deal and sacrificed herself rather than letting her own kind kill Adrien. Hope this helps!_**

 **Anyway, I'm back with Chapter Nine! This chapter will continue with Marinette's point of view. It also takes place when Marinette was unconscious and Adrien was worrying for her. :3**

 **000**

Marinette's POV:

A moment ago I had no idea what was going on. The last time I opened my eyes was when I was dancing with Adrien in the huge ballroom. I remembered a sharp, excruciating pain blooming from my neck. That was it, that was all I knew before I fainted right then and there. I felt my body being carried to my bed but I was too weak to respond. The blood running through my veins felt like liquid lead. My arms and legs were limp and lifeless. My eyes were half a quarter open and my pupils were rolled up. There was a buzzing in my head in replace of the aching. It felt unnatural to me, even when I was unconscious.

Then everything, well... _changed._ I found myself waking up from my coma-like state, but not in a way you would think. I was a ghost, a spirit who happened to be floating in a bright robin blue sky that stretched on for eternity, filled with fluffy snow white clouds and rays of morning sunshine streaming through them. I stared at my hands in horror. They were pale and translucent, so it seems the rest of my body. I foolishly tried calling out for Adrien, but to my utter dismay, only my own quaking voice echoed back.

I tried to bite back my tears but they streamed down my cheek nevertheless. Squishing against some cloud, I hugged my knees and wept until I could no more. I couldn't take this anymore, no matter how much I try to be kind, be helpful, I'm always left to a bitter ending. Love was ripped apart from me when my parents were sent to the guillotine to be executed, and when I finally found love again with Adrien, I am parted from him. It's no question that I'm just _cursed._ I sobbed again except no tears came out. I was dried out of them.

A voice, sudden yet gentle and soft came from behind me. I felt a loving hand resting on my shoulder. " _Poor girl..."_ it whispered comfortingly, pulling me into a small embrace. I looked up to see this stranger, my eyes blurry from all the crying. The face I saw was like an angel, her smile was so sweet, her relaxed nature. Her flowing blonde hair were as golden as sunflowers and her eyes the color of fresh olives. She had beige cat ears that were slightly perked. "W-Who are you?" I whimpered.

The woman chuckled. Look closer, _minou._ I wiped my eyes in confusion. "I'm sorry...what did you just call me?" She didn't reply and continued her smile. I finally looked up again. And this time, I recognized her. I recognized her from a certain _painting_ I gazed upon many months ago. My eyes squinted and then shot open in shock. I wasn't hallucinating. She was as radiant as ever, and had the same pale translucent glow as me. Dressed in a lose, white gown adorned with white feathers, she really did remind me of an angel. "Y-Y-You!" I managed to gasp, silently pinching my forearm to see if I was awake. I was awake.

"B-But...how?" I asked. I began hyperventilating, running my fingers through my hair. I must be dead, I must be in heaven right now, how else would I be able to see and communicate with... _Adrien's mother?!_ I realized now that I was pacing on the clouds, stirring up the wisps in different directions. Adrien's mother just sat there patiently and followed my movement with her calm eyes, waiting for me to stop panicking.

Exhausting myself out, I slumped on the cloud in defeat. "Are you done, minou?" Adrien's mom asked gently. "Oui." I replied tiredly, rubbing my eyes. She laughed and held out her hand to help me up. Once I was up, there was a strain in my voice as I asked "I'm dead aren't I?" Adrien's mother sighed, her olive eyes closing and opening again. " _Well...yes and no_." My eyebrows quirked in confusion. "What does that suppose to mean?"

"I think it's best if we start from the beginning, Marinette." She responded. She gestured her arms to clouds and sky. "You see, I've been watching you from up here, ever since you stepped foot into the castle. I saw the pain in your heart from your parents deaths, and I saw that you really just needed someone to love." She smiled sadly and continued.

"My son was only a child when I was sent here. I watched him as well. I watched him grow up to be the handsome, strong individual he is today and...though it pains me to say this, I watched as he hid from the world, erasing all love from his heart. He had turned as cold and bitter as his father..." Her face darkened. "But then..." Her face changed so quickly it frightened me. Tears of happiness were streaming out of her eyes now. She cupped my face with her hands. "But then my Adrien met you, and though he did not trust you at first, you were the one person in _decades_ to ever warm his heart and teach him to accept and cherish love. I thank you deeply for that." Adrien's mom was beaming now, fresh tears still present in her eyes. I was at a loss for words for a moment.

"But Mrs. Agreste—" I began to say. "Call me, Emilie, minou." She said sweetly, wiping the remaining tears from her face. I continued speaking. "With all due respect, it was Adrien who showed me how to love again...I was absolutely heartbroken when my parents were executed, I was actually on the brink of committing suicide, but I knew that if my parents were alive right now, they'd never forgive me for it."

"Love tends to do that for people..." Emilie murmured under her breath. "Anyway!" She exclaimed, perking up to me again. The real reason why I am here is because I'm instructed to give you a choice."

I was more confused than ever. "A...choice? What do you mean by that?" I cautiously asked. Emilie spoke once again, clearing my questions. "Marinette, right now you are in what is called a fate choosing coma. You are not physically here, but your mindset is. At the moment your body is still in bed, and you are struggling between life and death. It's up to you to decide what path you would take."

My mouth was gaped open. Is this it? Was I really fortunate to decide what I wanted to happen to me? "I choose life of course!" I blurted out without thinking. Emilie gazed at me with solemn eyes. "I knew you would say that. Marinette, listen, if you chose to live again, you would get to be with Adrien. All of this..." she gestured to the heaven like place, "...will erase from your memory. But you should know that there will be consequences in living again. You wouldn't be yourself specifically, you would be rebirthed as another, your human body will disintegrate and whither away."

I cringed inwardly. Those were serious consequences. But if I chose death, I would never get to see Adrien again, at least not in a few hundred years. Emilie gave me another sad smile as she took my hands into hers. "If you chose death, you would return with me as a spirit, you would reunite with your parents again, there would be no pain, no agony. In heaven no one gets sick, no one is left out, and most importantly, everyone is _equal_ and free to be who they want to be.

 _Equality. Freedom._ It's the principle I've been hoping for all along. All my life, I have been living in a ranked society. People tell us who we were and what we did for a living for the rest of our lives. I had hoped for change for a long time, as my mother and father did before me. This heaven Emilie speaks of, it sounds just like what it is, but why wasn't I jumping in to accept death? I shut my eyes.

"Emilie..." I began. "What you are describing sounds wonderful but...I can't accept it. I can not accept death. Not yet. You see..." I open my eyes to look into hers. "My mother and father drew me close one day after closing our family bakery for the night. They had a talk with me, my father was complimenting on how big I was becoming, and my mother agreed. They told me what they wanted anything more in the world...my happiness. I told them I was happy, happy to stay here with them and help around in the bakery. My mother started crying..." My face was crestfallen as I remembered that day. I shook the feeling off and continued with my story.

"My parents told me they wanted to see me as a brave, and independent adult, making my own choices in the world. They wanted me to find my true love as they once did. When they get older, they wanted to retire and cherish life in a free land, perhaps play with their grandchildren and tell them their stories. _That_ was their dream for me." I sniffed, wiping a stray tear caught in my eye. "Ever since that 'incident' though, not only was their dream hopelessly impossible, it also stopped myself from ever believing in hope and having dreams again. I ran away from this burden instead." I turned my head in shame, hoping that she wouldn't see me in such a beat down state.

"Said like a true person with a pure heart..." Emilie breathed. "You would give up equality and freedom, your _parents_ to live again and be with Adrien, don't you? You would give up true happiness?" I wiped my eyes again for the hundredth time. There was a small catch in my voice as I spoke, but I held strong. "My parents would want this for me, I want to give them their wish...and besides..." It was my turn to smile now. "Adrien is my _true happiness."_

"Very well then minou." Emilie responded softly. Her eyes were crinkled with tears, her smile was natural and pure. "Marinette, I leave you with a word of advice." I lifted my head up with curiousity. "Yes?" She stood up from the cloud, and I followed. "When you get back, you have to trust Adrien fully from now on, promise me you will love him till the end of your days." She gripped my shoulders. _"Promise me."_ I looked her squarely in the eyes. "I promise."

Emilie embraced me for one last time, and whispered in my ear. "Tell him. Tell my son that I'm okay, and that I would always be watching him from up above. Could you do that for me?" I hugged her back. "Of course I will, he'll be elated to hear that you are doing well." I replied quietly. We broke apart. I watched as she slowly moved back, her body slowly disappearing into the clouds, until completely gone.

 _Next thing I knew, I was falling, falling for a tremendous amount of time that felt like eternity. I saw a wisp of light come at me from a distance and wrap around my body. I felt a stab of pain running through my spine. More light threw itself at me, in a fusion with red sparkles. My head started to throb, my eyes were itchy. Not only that but the ache...the ache in my mouth was absolutely overbearing. My whole body started shaking, one moment I was burning hot and another I was freezing cold. Screaming wasn't an option. I felt as if I swallowed a metal butter knife. The searing pain was getting to me, I eventually blacked out..._

I was alive. I knew I was. My breathing was ragged and coarse, but I was _alive!_ My eyes hurt, I was too afraid to open them. My head was pounding and something soft and furry were vibrating against both sides of them. I smelled the familiar scent of my room, though it was ten times more powerful than before. The soft silk blankets over and beneath me cushioned my aching body. I was absolutely exhausted. I had no idea what just happened. Tentative footsteps walked toward me...probably Adrien's...wait, ADRIEN!!!

A corner of the blanket was yanked down. Adrien's voice came crashing through. I couldn't tell if he was whispering or shouting. My ears perked up from all the noise from around me. I heard a sharp gasp. "Whazzappening?" I mumbled.

 _There was no reply..._

 **000**

 **A/N: That's the end of the chapter I'm afraid. But did you guys like it? Tell me in the reviews of what you found most surprising!**

 **Also did you guys watch the latest episode? (Season 2, Ep 12, Captain Hardrock) I'll have to admit that it wasn't the most, well 'captivating' episode, but it certainly was interesting. And now I am conflicted about who I ship because I'm starting to like Luka, now that I know his personality, dammit.**

 **Until next time! X3**


	10. Chapter Ten - Plan in Action

**A/N: Hello fellow readers and welcome back! In this chapter, Marinette wakes up as a cat vampire and basically has no idea what to do, with Adrien there to help answer her questions. Someone intervenes them in the mean time. Can you guess who?**

 **That's really all I have to say, hope you like the chapter!**

 **000**

Marinette's POV: 

_Hmm...that's strange._ I waited some more for an answer. There was still silence. I knew that Adrien was right in front of me, but he didn't utter a single word. It was scaring me. " _Adrien..."_ I mumbled. "Answer me, _please."_ With great effort, I opened one eye. In a blurry haze, I saw Adrien staring in horror at me, his hands covering his mouth.

"W-Why are you st-staring at me like that?" I stuttered. I realized I was still lying on the bed, and an awkward position at that. I tried to get up, but a jab of pain ran through my skull. Yelping, I collapsed again on the bed. Adrien finally snapped up to attention, rushing over to help me sit upright. I clutched my head as soon as I was propped up on the pillows. "I-I'm sorry for staring like that." Adrien said softly. He sat next to me and held my other hand. "It's just...well..." His eyes traveled from my face to the top of my head, causing me to look up.

There was something there, but I didn't know what. I reached up to touch my head, my hand brushing over something furry and... _alive_. I froze. " _Adrien."_ I whispered hoarsely, my hand still on my head. "Hand me that mirror over there..." I indicated toward the bedside table without giving so much of a thought. He numbly handed me a mirror. "Look...I mean it's not that bad, right?" Adrien said quickly before I could reply. His voice was wavering, and it did not help my confidence whatsoever.

I slowly lifted the mirror, releasing a sharp gasp. My face was its normal self, except for the fact that two tiny sharp fangs were poking out from my lips. My eyes were more cat like and were a paler shade of blue. My dark hair was messy and spread out around me and cascaded down my shoulders, covering my human ears...that is if I _had_ them. Instead, two long, white, furry cat ears sprouted from my head. I squealed as they moved slightly, causing Adrien to stifle a laugh. I lowered the mirror, giving him a dirty look.

He stopped instantly and dropped his gaze. "Sorry." He mumbled, face red with embarrassment. "You do realize what this means...right?" He asked tentatively, daring to look at me again.

"What? That I'm part CAT now?!" I snorted sarcastically and then winced in pain. "I don't know anything anymore..." I replied, sighing. My cat ears drooped. Adrien gave me a sad smile and pulled me into his arms. I laid there silent, the dull thud still present in my head. "You know..." He began. "Mmh?" My eyes were closed and the beating of Adrien's heart was lulling me to sleep.

"If you think about it, maybe this isn't a bad thing. I mean don't get me wrong—being a new species must be hard on you...hell if I know, I've never been a human before." Adrien chuckled to himself. "The point is that being a cat vampire isn't that bad. In fact, there are actually some advantages." I pulled away and opened my eyes, giving him my full attention.

"For real?" I asked curiously. "For real, would I ever lie to you?" He said with a warm smile. "Anyway, first I have to ask you...do realize what just happened before you witnessed the transformation?" His voice took a serious tone. I took my time before I answered. My head still hurt a little from the transformation. I rubbed my temples absentmindedly. Suddenly, a flashback struck in my head just then. A warm and gentle voice flowed and echoed through my mind. I remembered a kind lady speaking to me. I gasped aloud.

"What? What is it?" Adrien said, a panic in his voice. I gripped his arm. "Your mother..." I trailed off. "Y-Your mother gave me a choice between life and death a-and I chose life! It's coming back to me...I didn't forget, like your mother said I would!" _Weird._ Adrien stared at me like I was a madwoman. "Mari—sorry to burst your bubble, but my mother has been gone from over a century ago. There's no way she could've talked to you...it's simply _impossible."_

I shook my head. "Adrien you have to believe me, this really happened. I had an actual conversation with her. I made a choice that _she_ gave to me." I paused, looking up to read his expression. He wasn't looking at me and instead was gazing out the window. Fresh tears pricked in his emerald green eyes. Once Adrien caught me looking at him, he hastily wiped them away. "I'm sorry Marinette, I'm not really myself today."

"It's fine Adrien." I reassured him, giving him a soft peck on the cheek. I dropped my voice to almost a whisper. "She told me to tell you she was watching us and to tell you that she loves you very much and she would always be in your heart."

"Is that so?" Adrien smiled through yet another layer of tears. "I swear I'm not lying." I wiped his stray tears away as he affectionately rubbed against my shoulder and purred. Little did we know that something well, _unexpected_ was about to happen.

III

Chloé's POV

I continued staring at the castle. The thing I wanted to do the most right now was turn around and bolt out of there. I was so nervous even my armpits were sweating profusely. Was I really going to go inside this creepy place and actually commit an actual _assassination?_ Unfortunately, Nathaniel answered that for me.

"You've got the blade and sleeping sand am I correct?" He asked, boring his sharp turquoise eyes into my shaky baby blue ones. I fumbled as I tried to get the weapons out. "R-Right here!" I tried to smile despite the sudden urge to vomit this very moment. "Good." He replied. His lip curled into a cruel grin. "Now remember, once you kill the vampire, pour the sand over Marinette. She'll fall limp and I want you to carry her out the castle. The magic of the barrier keeping me out shall fall or at the very least falter and weaken enough for me to get through."

I nodded numbly at this, pretending to listen. I knew the plan by heartbeat, and I'm quite sure that I knew the castle pretty well, thanks to Nath's illustrated pictures. With a gesture of his hand, I slowly made my way to the castle. My body sunk into the barrier and I easily made my way through. I couldn't see Nathaniel from here. The castle was even more terrifying from up close, and a small gust of bone chilling wind whipped through my hair.

Nathanael told me that the huge doors of the castle didn't just open up for anybody, and that Marinette was very lucky that the doors opened up for her the night she disappeared. No, I was going to use a different entrance to the castle. I walked around the perimeter of it, searching for the gaping hole in the stone wall that will lead to the main floor of the castle—just big enough for me to fit through.

Alas, I found what I was looking for. One problem though. The hole was blocked by a huge rock. I stared at it. Why must complications be in my already complicated situation?! It must've took me a full on twenty minutes to nudge that thing so I could get through. How awful of Nathanael, letting a noble woman such as myself do 'laborious' work. I coughed as I crouched to let myself through the hole. There were cobwebs AND dust. Not only was I going to assassinate someone, my hair was going to look dirty while doing it!

Fortunately for me, the hole was only about ten feet across, so it didn't take long for me to go into the castle. I couldn't help but gasp when I was inside. The castle was ENORMOUS, with huge glass windows with rich mahogany curtains that were kept decently clean. A grande staircase centered far back. The floor was a light gray marble with streaks of black running through. There were unlit wall torches the shape of the classic fleur de lis beside each window. _So much for the illustrations._ I thought. The real thing is nothing compared to ink on paper!

I winced at each creak of sound I made as I walked on the crumbling marble. I was weary of my surroundings and had my hand on my dagger at all times. They weren't anywhere to be found! And I couldn't just call them and expect them to pop up! There was only one thing left to do...go up the staircase and explore.

The creaking got worse when I walked up the stairs. I marvel how Marinette or the vampire haven't heard me yet. I guess I should be thankful for this, or not, since I was supposed to find them anyways! There was a long hallway leading to a bunch of different rooms with even more glass windows. I tiptoed on the plush red maroon carpet past a few rooms—and may have been admiring the craftsmanship of the castle. A few minutes passed by. I almost reached the end of the hall. I spent too much time wasting it.

A low hiss came from behind me. I quickly turned around. Before I had a chance to position the dagger I was pounced on, landing on my back. I gasped in shock, my breath knocked out for a few seconds. A swirl of muddled green magic enveloped the black as night cat on top of me. What was left was a boy who looked in his mid twenties...or should I say cat vampire. His black furry ears were pinned back, pupils dilated just like a cat. He wore simple black clothing which were torn in some places, his white blonde hair unruly. He was growling of some sort, bearing his sharp fangs. I gulped, my entire body quaking with fear.

"P-p-please d-don't hurt m-me!" I managed to whimper out. He stared at me hard for a full on minute. "And why should I not? After all, you were _clearly_ going to hurt someone with that silver dagger of yours..." he whispered menacingly. My eyes trailed to the dagger limp in my hand. I looked back into his piercing eyes and giggled nervously. "W-what you mean t-this? I wasn't going to do anything eheh..." My voice strained, barely a whisper now.

" _Lies."_ He hissed. He began warapping his hand around my neck and pushed back. I couldn't breathe and started coughing and hacking. "Please..." I rasped out. I started blacking out.

 _The last thing I heard was a voice of a young woman screaming for him to stop..._

 **000**

 **A/N: That's the end of the chapter, I'm afraid! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Lots of things happened lately (good and bad) so I have been very busy. I also recently started school. Hopefully, I'll be able to update chapters on a consistent schedule.**


	11. Turn in Plans

Marinette's POV: 

We sat there for a while, snuggling. Adrien kissed me and I kissed him back, the delightful heat emanating from his body warming me. I intertwined my fingers through his and gazed into his beautiful green eyes. He had put on his playful smirk. I _loved_ that smirk. He murmured incoherent words in my ears while stroking me hair. My eyes were closed, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

How long would this moment last I wondered? How long would I have now that I've literally changed who I am, to live for hundreds of years in the company of this boy? Thoughts like this bombarded my mind as I tried to push them back to the far corners of my mind. The short lived bliss between us ended abruptly with a distant noise of someone digging through a bunch of rocks. My cat ears perked up at the sound of a young lady grunting and complaining to herself.

I found it _amazing_ how I could hear the quietest noises and voices from far away.

Adrien heard as well and he was already on his feet, his ears straight up, ocassionally twitching. I could tell by his tense posture and shrunken pupils that something wrong was amiss. He was scowling, white fangs gleaming. I felt pretty idiotic and helpless, as I was still sitting on the bed, propped up against fluffy pillows and swaddled in blankets.

"...What do you think is out there?" I asked, a tremor in my voice. Adrien waited a minute to listen some more before answering me. He furrowed his brows. "Whatever or _whoever_ is out there is up to no good. Stay here—I'll be back soon." He gave me a distracted kiss on the head and strode out before I had the chance to reply.

I felt as if twenty minutes had passed by. I stared out the door from my bed and sighed. What was taking Adrien so long? He should've been back by now. Suddenly, a dull thud echoed. I heard a soft whimper, like someone begging for mercy. My ears maneuvered forward as I listened intently. I had no idea what Adrien was doing, but I knew for a fact that it was anything _but_ friendly. Several growls later I bolted up from my bed and ran out the door.

Ignoring my nausea and lightheadedness, I made my way across the hallway. I stopped abruptly to see Adrien had pounced on his 'prey'. I saw a flash of golden spun hair and swallowed down my fear. There was only one other girl I knew who had such well kept golden locks. _Chloé._ The real question was _why_ she was here.

The day my parents were executed four years ago, the French officials took them by force. I barely had enough time to say goodbye. Before closing the door, I caught Chloé's expression. I bet she felt so guilty, she definitely looked like it. I couldn't grasp why she would feel guilty. Something told me I was about to find out.

 _"Adrien."_ My voice was strained due to shock. I cleared my throat. "ADRIEN, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW." I was shrieking now, as Adrien was choking the air out of Chloé. He wasn't listening. He kept his attention to Chloé, wrapping his arms around her neck and squeezing. Chloé's face was blanched and her eyes were lolled to the back of her head. She had already passed out. At that moment, Adrien's expression could've curled dairy. I _never_ seen him use a snarl so evil and bone chilling. That _wasn't_ Adrien.

I ended up running to his side and with all my might, I wrenched him from the poor girl. The effort caused me to fall to the carpet. He turned to face me, eyes glowing a garish green. His ever present snarl was still intact, and his ears were pinned back. He started prowling toward me on all fours, much like a rabid panther.

I backed up slowly on the ground as he inched closer. "What have you done—you...you IDIOT!" I yelled. My voice ricocheted across the stone hallway. I felt meek and defenseless but I couldn't let it show. At that moment, as if a gust of wind had stirred in the hall, Adrien blinked. His eyes returned to their normal emerald, and he dropped his snarl, fangs retracting back in his mouth. He clutched his head and moaned, crumpling to the floor. I quickly scrambled to him.

"...Adrien?" I said tentatively. I prodded a finger at his arm. His hand clasped onto my finger as I suppressed a scream of shock. Adrien's laugh turned into a painful grimace. "Marinette..." He rasped. I dared to move closer. "Adrien, what was that?" I murmured. I dared to touch him again, stroking the top of his blonde hair. His cat ears bent at my fingertips. "There's something I've been meaning to say..." He began.

Chloé started coughing a few feet from us. She gasped and took in all the air she could muster. Her baby blue eyes shot open. Shaking, she slowly sat in an upright position. She clutched her head and groaned, not bothering to look around her.

Adrien and I glanced at each other. I closed my eyes and sighed. I inched closer to Chloé and I would have gotten to her already if Adrien didn't hold me back. I turned back to him. "What?" I mouthed. He shook his head. I could have sworn he looked frightened. Placing my other hand on top of his trembling one I whispered, "Adrien, I know this woman, I have to...help her."

Adrien at last gave a solemn nod and slowly released me. Chloé jumped when I placed my hand on her clammy shoulder. Her eyes fixated on me, perusing up and down. Her voice was hoarse as she spoke for the first time in minutes.

"Marinette...why...what happened to you? What did the monster do to you?" At the mention of monster, she nodded her head toward Adrien, who in response snarled back. Her eyes widened as she fully took in my sleek, white cat ears and small, pointy fangs poking under my top lip. Well this definitely didn't bode well for me. My decision was to break it to her gently, I wouldn't want her to freak out more than she already has.

"Chloé..." I said quietly. "This may come as a shock but..." My voice halted for a moment but I continued on. "I'm no longer a human, it's a long story and well, that vampire over there you called a 'monster'? He's my lover." I winced at her reaction.

Chloé's face contorted in disgust but she seemed to think better of it and her face softened. "I knew it...I knew you two were really in love, wait until Nath hears about this...he _won't_ be happy." She murmured, burrowing her face into her hands. Now _I_ was the one confused.

"Nath? Do you mean...Nathanael?" I breathed. _After all these years?_ Chloé looked up at me from her hands. "He loved you, you know?" She whispered. "He was the only one who couldn't believe you were really gone. He knew that you were here a while back, and had been trying to rescue you ever since."

She looked at me over again, her eyes trailing from my velvet sleepwear to my messy hair and shaky bluebell eyes. I could have sworn there was a hint of jealousy displayed on her face. "You've changed. You obviously didn't want to go from this nice place, huh? Found someone you love and someone who loves you, must be nice." Her voice tittered, but I didn't miss the bitterness in those words. I looked behind at Adrien. He was seated on the floor a few feet away, looking mildly bored. I caught his eyes and he glared at me, shaking his head. I ignored it.

Standing up, I stretched out my hand toward the fallen girl. I tried for a smile, but it came out all wobbly and forced. Chloé stared incredously at my hand, but finally took it. I helped her up, my eyes boring right in her baby blue ones. "Let's talk over tea—I have a feeling we have a lot we need to discuss."

 **000**

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while! I have been busy lately, from holidays to school. Each chapter I write is getting harder because the truth is...I sort of lost interest in Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Now don't get me wrong, I would still watch the newest episodes, but lately I feel like the show has gotten a little stale. I'll try my best to finish up this fanfic, and my Deep Blue one, however please understand it might take longer than I intend it to be.**


End file.
